


Just You and Me

by Blackstarsabove



Series: 12 Days of Yule [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Feasting and drinking every night can be tiring. Eivor and Ivarr decide to get away for a night
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless
Series: 12 Days of Yule [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067252
Kudos: 17





	Just You and Me

They could see the fire even from up here but the chatter and the music were nothing more than faded background noise, no longer overwhelming their senses.  
The celebrations would last two more days, then they would continue with their separate lives. 

But Eivor could not think of that now, not when Ivarr's eyes were glimmering so beautifully in the light of their own little bonfire.  
The Dane was looking out at the village that spread out underneath, illuminated by countless little lanterns and decorated with colorful garlands. 

Peaceful moments like these were rare for the Dane, who lived for the sword song and battle fury.  
It was almost strange to see him look so thoughtful.  
But because he knew how rarely Ivarr revealed this side of himself, the more special the relationship between them was.

Eivor scooted closer, handing Ivarr one of the bottles of mead they had brought from the longhouse when they had decided to get away for a while.  
Ivarr took the bottle, cold fingers brushing against Eivor's and the taller man couldn't help but watch as the other drank, his lips coated in liquid gold as he sat the beverage down once more.  
Eivor cupped Ivarr's cheek, bringing their lips together for a hungry kiss before the Dane could react.  
The honey was sweet on Eivor's tongue, Ivarr's hair soft when his free hand tangled in it to keep him close. 

In moments like this he wished time could stop so they could stay right here, where responsibilities and problems were too far to hurt or separate them

Ivarr handed him the bottle once they broke apart, a lively glint in his eyes.  
He still looked tired but that was hardly surprising. The Dane was not overly good at handling his liquor but that didn't mean that he didn't put that to the test each and every night. 

Eivor shook his head at the offer.  
"I would rather taste it on your lips"  
Ivarr raised his eyebrows, a lopsided smile on his face as he downed the rest of the bottle, purposely spilling some.  
Eivor did not hesitate to lick it off his skin finishing with another longing kiss. 

In the past days the affection they had shared had been hurried at best.  
A half hug after Ivarr had drunkenly stumbled over something, a short kiss here and there but there were so many other things to do and often times the public affection, while certainly not frowned upon by the others, had felt stiff and strange. 

But now they were alone and Eivor couldn't keep his hands off his lover.  
Ivarr didn't seem to mind, humming contently when Eivor tucked him against his side again.  
"How is Ubba?", Eivor asked eventually, finding the silence almost a little disturbing.  
Ivarr huffed.  
"He found a woman now, Gisela I think."  
"That's good", Eivor replied, though he phrased it more like a question.  
Ivarr sighed, thinking about his response for a while.  
"He is my blood. I wish to see him again in the corpse hall one day.. Maybe Gisela can help with that"  
Eivor smiled a little, placing a kiss on top of Ivarr's head. 

"Maybe you can come join us here then. There is always room for you on my longship" , Eivor offered.  
He had thought about it for a long time, all these long nights they had been separated.  
"In your bed too, I imagine", Ivarr teased instead of answering the question.  
"If that is where you wish to be", Eivor shrugged.  
Eivor would not pressure the Ragnarsson and now that the offer had been made he could give his answer any time.  
The taller man wrapped his arms around Ivarr's neck loosely, pulling him closer still to place another kiss on his temple. 

"Compared to you even the stars seem dull-"  
"If you start with your poetry now I will ram my axe into your skull", Ivarr interrupted, leaning his forehead against Eivor's neck after placing a kiss there.  
Eivor chuckled but didn't risk it, turning his gaze back to Ravensthorpe. 

Soon the sun would rise and everyone would stumble back to their beds to get some sleep before the next day would fully start. 

"Can you imagine that the Christians spend all this time just praying to their God?", Eivor asked.  
"I never understood the Christians.", Ivarr answered, reaching for the remaining bottle of mead, "and I don't care to either." 

"Take it slow" , Eivor warned, remembering Ivarr's fairly low tolerance all too well. He was still convinced that Ivarr's nickname had to do with it too.  
Ivarr just huffed.  
"You offend me, Wolf-Kissed"  
"Just looking out for you, love", Eivor replied, resting his head atop Ivarr's. 

A comfortable silence settled over them after that, one that didn't feel strange but rather peaceful, like a relief from all the noise.  
Eivor watched as one by one the lanterns below turned dark, leaving only the great bonfire to light up the night. 

Only then, when the first colors were starting to appear in the sky did he look down at Ivarr, finding the Dane fast asleep with his face still buried in the crook of Eivor's neck and the bottle, still full, held in his hands.  
Eivor smiled fondly, taking the bottle carefully and putting it back in the leather bag they had used earlier. 

He moved slowly when he slung the bag over his shoulder, scared to wake Ivarr but the Dane didn't stirr even when he picked him up and started the short journey back to the longhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned for a later date (as you can probably tell because Yule lasts a bit longer than two more days) but I've been working on a different idea and this was all I had finished hope you don't mind.  
> I'll just reorder the series when I'm done with everything 😅


End file.
